


Te llevo de la mano, corazón.

by tearsofftea



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on fanart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofftea/pseuds/tearsofftea
Summary: En el que el imbécil de Craig no sabe qué regalarle a su (adorable) novio por su quinto aniversario.En el que Tweek debe separarse de Craig por una semana y socializar.





	Te llevo de la mano, corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo viene acompañado de una canción, la cual es la siguiente:  
> https://youtu.be/CZEVJG9C2PE
> 
> Disfruten!

Craig estaba muerto.

No literalmente, pero lo estaba.

—Demonios, Craig. ¿Ya pasaron cinco años desde entonces? —le preguntó Clyde.

 

El pelinegro se estaba comiendo las uñas sentado en la mesa del comedor de la preparatoria de South Park, mientras su mejor amigo le miraba con curiosidad y quizá un poco de lástima. Token y Jimmy comían de sus platos sin decir nada.

 

—Clyde, Tweek va a matarme. Llevamos ya cinco años saliendo, y aun así… Aun así, no sé qué jodidos regalarle, putísima madre. — Craig se tomó la cabeza con las manos e incluso se quitó el gorro para alborotarse el cabello. —No puedo creer que estoy teniendo conflictos sobre qué regalarle a mi novio gay en nuestro quinto aniversario. —

 

—Uh, amigo, yo no diría “novio gay”. Tú también eres el novio… TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES GAY, NO SÓLO TWEEK. —Clyde le señaló con el tenedor mientras proseguía a seguir comiendo su puré de papa.

 

—ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, CLYDE. HAN PASADO CINCO AÑOS DESDE QUE SOY NOVIO DE TWEEK. ¿QUÉ PUTAS SE REGALA CUANDO SE CUMPLEN CINCO AÑOS DE NOVIOS? —el frustrado homosexual tomó a su amigo por los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo con desesperación inmediata. —NO PUEDEN SER FLORES O CHOCOLATES O CUALQUIER MAMADA COMO ESA, CLYDE, YA NO TENGO DIEZ AÑOS. — Craig soltó a Clyde y volvió a sumirse en su propia miseria, en aquella banca de cafetería de baja calidad.

 

—Pues, hombre, piensa en algo que todavía no le hayas dado. Ese _algo_ dáselo. — Clyde quería reírse, e incluso dejó escapar de sus labios unas cuantas sonrisas y resoplos amistosos, pero sabía lo importante que era para Craig todo este asunto de Tweek.

 

Habían empezado salir a los _diez años_. Eran unos niños todavía cuando aquel dichoso grupo de japonesitas vino a unirlos. (Aún no sabían por qué a las japonesas les gustaba ver a dos chicos juntos, pero no podía importarle menos.) Y a lo largo de aquellos cinco años que Craig había estado saliendo con Tweek, Clyde pudo notar ese cambio cada vez más evidente en su amigo: ahora pedía perdón por sus insultos, no se metía en tantos problemas, sus notas habían subido e incluso sonreía quizá una o dos veces por semana en público. Cierto, quizá había habido veces en las que Clyde, Token y Jimmy se sentían abandonados cuando Craig y Tweek salían juntos, dejando de lado a los otros chicos, pero ese no era un mayor problema; después de todo eran novios, así que era natural que quisieran pasar tiempo solos.

 

Lo que Clyde y el resto de las personas en South Park no sabían, era que la relación de Craig y Tweek había empezado como una farsa:

 

Craig no era gay. O al menos no creía ser gay. Después del incidente con las japonesas, Craig y Tweek se habían jurado romper con esa perspectiva que tenían todos los demás de ellos en South Park. Craig Tucker, ¿ _gay?_ Eso no lo verían jamás. A Craig le gustaban las chicas. A Tweek muy probablemente también le gustaban las chicas (era difícil imaginar que a Tweek le gustara otra cosa además del café.)

 

O eso pensaba.

 

Cuando el osado rubio le echó la culpa (falsa culpa, en todo caso) de por qué habían “roto”, todo South Park se fue encima del pelinegro. Y los dibujos. Los estúpidos dibujos. Todo ese… ¿cómo lo llamaban? ¿yawi?

 

 _Yaoi, Craig. Las japonesas hacían yaoi entre Tweek y tú. Lo busqué en internet. No creo que tenga nada de ofensivo, pero tampoco tiene lógica. Creí que tanto a ti como a Tweek les gustaban las chicas._ Le había dicho Broflovski a Craig aquella vez.

 

Eso, _yaoi_. Quizá no era obligatoriamente ofensivo, pero, ¿por qué hacerlo de dos personas que _no_ eran gays? Aún después de cinco años, Craig no tenía respuesta.

 

En todo caso, la suerte de Craig estaba sellada. Las chicas pensarían que él era gay y dejarían de invitarlo a salir. Nunca conseguiría novia, y aún si por milagro lograba conquistar a una, esta se alejaría de él inmediatamente si es que creía en los rumores que se esparcían sobre el pelinegro siendo mal novio.

 

_Infiel. Descarado. Hijo de puta._

Toda esa clase de insultos los había escuchado sin descanso.

 

Y luego llegó Tweek. Con sus rizos alborotados y su camisa mal abrochada, gritando, balbuceando y tartamudeando. Craig recordaba lo mal que se había sentido cuando Tweek se apareció en su patio trasero (muy a la oposición del padre del pelinegro). Recordaba las desesperadas palabras del rubio, diciéndole cosas que él nunca había escuchado. La manera en la que le había confesado que _él_ había hecho que Tweek creyera en sí mismo, la forma en la que le proponía seguir con la farsa sólo para que el resto de las personas del pueblo ya no estuvieran en contra de él, ese tartamudeo incesante. Todos esos tratos que Tweek le daba al pelinegro sin razón alguna, sólo para que éste último dejara de sentirse mal, le hacían pensar que quizá continuar con la farsa no era tan mala idea.

 

Pero, ¿y su padre? El padre de Craig claramente era el único en South Park que no estaba disfrutando aquel rumor sobre su hijo. Así que no. Idea desechada.

Ahora, Craig no sabía si Jesús habría escuchado aquella plegaria involuntaria, pero su padre había dicho que _quería_ al Craig gay, cuando nunca en su vida se había molestado en querer o mostrarle afecto al Craig heterosexual (salvo por aquella vez que fue secuestrado cuando quiso hacer una banda de música peruana, estúpido Cartman), pero lo decía sólo porque aún creía que Craig _sí_ era gay.

 

Había pensado en terminar con aquella farsa: decirle a su padre y a todos en South Park que las japonesas tenían la culpa de todo. Pero no sabía si sería la decisión correcta. Todos estaban creyendo que la homosexualidad de él y de Tweek era algo genuino, y que de hecho Craig sí lo había engañado con algún Michael; gracias a la farsa que se había esparcido por el pueblo, todos finalmente estaban en paz. La gente se veía más tranquila y apaciguada.

 

Incluso Clyde había llegado un día al colegio, diciéndole a Craig lo mucho que el castaño y su padre adoraban ir a la exposición de fanart _yaoi_ de las japonesas. Iban más que nada a admirar los cuadros, pues Clyde y su padre adoraban el arte moderno, pero de vez en cuando compraban uno; le daba un aire cálido y amoroso a la sala de estar. El pequeño contaba con una sonrisa enorme lo mucho que a la fallecida madre de Clyde le hubiese gustado conocer esa faceta de Craig, pues ella era una mujer tolerante y cariñosa, quizá lo hubiera podido ayudar.

 

Era demasiado para Craig. Ya de por sí tenía a todo South Park detrás de él, ahora debería lidiar con la culpa de que si su mejor amigo y el padre de este tenían una mala relación sería solo porque Craig se negaba a ser un poco homosexual con Tweek.  Así que un día simplemente buscó a Tweek, se tomaron de las manos, y caminaron por todo South Park, demostrando que habían “vuelto” a estar juntos.

 

Y continuó siendo una farsa por bastante tiempo. Sólo debían juntarse como amigos y hacer parecer que eran gays. Eso no estaba tan mal. Al menos no debían besarse. Craig disfrutaba tener la compañía de Tweek. Se dio cuenta a lo largo del tiempo lo amigable que podía ser el rubio, a pesar de sus tics y de su ansiosa personalidad, el chico era bastante normal. Era hasta cool.

 

Un día, Craig había ido a su casa para jugar y había encontrado una pequeña ciudad hecha de legos. Quizá los colores no estaban bien empleados (fruto de la ansiedad de Tweek) pero los edificios sí estaban bien armados. Todo tipo de casas, tiendas y estructuras estaban esparcidas por el cuarto del hijo de los Tweak. Era como una maqueta simple de South Park.

 

 _Los legos me ayudan a concentrarme en algo que no sea mi estúpida ansiedad._ Había dicho Tweek en aquel entonces.

_Amigo, esto es súper cool. ¿Seguiste algunas instrucciones?_ Le había preguntado Craig

 

 _¿In… Instrucciones? ¿Había que seguir… seguir instrucciones?_ _¡GAH!_ Tartamudeó Tweek nerviosamente, con ese tic en los ojos que normalmente Craig encontraba curioso.

 

Craig separó los labios del asombro: Tweek no sólo había armado un mini South Park en su habitación, sino que lo había hecho con su mera inteligencia, no había seguido ningún manual.

Y desde entonces a Craig le fascinaba, aún más, pasar tiempo con su amigo. “Novio”.

 

Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un año desde que comenzaron a salir y Craig estaba empezando a sentirse distinto cuando él y Tweek estaban solos. Ahora sentía cómo su estómago le pesaba y de repente se hacía ligero. Las manos le sudaban más. Parecía hacer calor en pleno diciembre.

Y por alguna razón, por alguna estúpida razón, no soportaba, no _toleraba_ cuando alguna chica se acercaba a coquetear con Tweek. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué no les había llegado la noticia de que él y Craig estaban juntos? Tweek Tweak era novio de Craig Tucker. Esos tics que tenía el rubio en los ojos, la forma en la que se bebía su café desesperadamente, las sonrisas nerviosas, lo mucho que cuidaba el fidget spinner de Craig, las tardes de estudio y de videojuegos… Todos lo sabían, ¡muchos incluso los habían visto paseando solos! Todos en South Park sabían que Tweek estaba con Craig.  Que ese era _su_ novio, de nadie más. ¿Quiénes se creían esas tipas para...?

 

_Oh, tienes que estar chingando._

 

Lo demás fue simple. Craig y Tweek confesaron tener sentimientos el uno por el otro, temiendo no ser correspondidos. La sorpresa de que ambos se quisieran de _esa_ manera fue tan grande, que a Tweek le dio un ataque de pánico y salió a correr al parque en plena nevada después de la cena de Navidad que ahora compartían los Tucker y los Tweak. Craig le alcanzó (casi vomita) y simplemente le tomó entre sus brazos. Le dijo que ya no quería fingir, que esta vez sí estaba dispuesto a ser un homosexual, en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero sólo si se trataba de serlo con Tweek. Ambos lloraron un poco, estaban felices.

 

Y ahora, cinco años después del inicio de todo ese enredo, Craig estaba sentado en una estúpida mesa de cafetería de baja calidad, al lado de su estúpido mejor amigo, sintiéndose estúpido, porque no sabía qué estúpido regalo le podía dar a su estúpido (adorable) novio, aun cuando había salido por cinco estúpidos años con él.

 

—Craig, deja de hacerte el estúpido. — le dijo Token. —Has salido por cinco años con el chico cafeína, tienes que saber qué demonios darle. — Ah, el buen Token, siempre dando soluciones a problemas existenciales. No por nada era negro, o algo así diría Cartman.

 

—Ese es el problema, Token. —Craig levantó un poco la cabeza de la mesa y miró a su amigo con ganas de aventarle una albóndiga. —He salido por _cinco_ jodidos años con Tweek. ¿Qué diablos puede haber que no le haya dado ya? — volvió a sumirse en su propia miseria.

 

—Una mamada. — rio Clyde.

 

—Sexo, en general. — se burló Token.

 

—¿Una s... ss… serenata? —habló Jimmy.

 

Entonces, todos miraron al último en hablar. Jimmy era inteligente, pero no sabían que tenía idea de cosas románticas. Lo más esperado de él eran chistes malos y esos obviamente no procederían con Tweek.

 

Craig brincó en su asiento y tomó las manos de Jimmy. —¡Eres un genio! ¡Eso es! Voy a darle a Tweek una serenata, pero… ¿Pero qué canción uso? — Craig se puso a recordar en su cabeza todas las canciones románticas que muy probablemente conocía y ninguna parecía convencerlo de ser lo suficientemente linda. Tenía que ser intensa, quería mucho a Tweek y necesitaba demostrárselo con esa estúpida canción.

 

—Careless whisper. —dijo Clyde.

 

—Demonios, Clyde. Craig intenta hacer que lo bese, no que se lo folle en plena calle. —rio Token, buscando en su celular alguna playlist que pudiera darles ideas de lo que Craig estaba buscando. —Hey, esta es una playlist, ve los títulos, quizá uno sea el adecuado. —Token le pasó el aparato a Craig.

 

—¿Tú qué le regalas a Nichole usualmente, Token? —le preguntó Clyde, viendo a su amigo con bastante interés.

 

—¿Yo? Bueno… Normalmente contrato a un chofer que vaya por ella y me la llevo de paseo por el lago, a comer a un restaurante o simplemente a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, algo como eso. También hemos ido varias veces al parque de diversiones, a ella le gusta mucho subirse a la rueda de la fortuna en plena noche, es bastante romántico. Una vez la llevé a Disney y nuestros padres vinieron con nosotros, ¿sabían que el carrusel del Rey Arturo es bastante convincente? — Token tenía esta mirada embelesada mientras recordaba todas y cada una de sus citas con Nichole. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo ido que estaba, vio a sus amigos, quienes lo veían con los labios separados.

 

—Ya, pero no todos nos limpiamos el culo con billetes como tú, Token. Si le voy a dar algo a Tweek necesito que no me cueste tanto dinero, además, quiero que sea algo que él vea que hice yo. De nada va a servirme llevarlo a un restaurante caro cuando todo la comida y el servicio lo están haciendo otras personas. Una serenata es perfecta. Bueno, lo sería si Spotify no tuviese playlists tan cagadas. —Craig seguía mirando la lista de canciones en el teléfono de su amigo, sin convencerse de ninguna de las canciones que venían incluidas. —¿Quién carajo escucha _A thousand years_ todavía? — preguntó Craig en voz alta cuando vio el ridículo título en la playlist. —Esto no está funcionando, ninguna de estas canciones es buena, todas son títulos para adolescentes sin cerebro.

 

—Sí, y eso es exactamente lo que somos, genio. —Token rio por lo bajo. —Oye, no seas tan minucioso. Esas canciones normalmente proceden con cualquiera.

 

—No con Tweek. Menos conmigo. — el pelinegro tenía ganas de morirse otra vez.

 

—Espera, hay una canción mexicana que les encantaba a mis padres. —dijo Clyde. —Es bastante vieja, y tendrías que conseguir un mariachi para tocarla, sin mencionar que deberás practicar en tu desastrosa pronunciación, pero creo que servirá. —el chico comenzó a buscarla en youtube y le puso un audífono a Craig.

 

—La letra, ¿la entiendes? —le preguntó Token a su amigo pelinegro.

 

Craig no respondió. No reconocía algunos mexicanismos como “cerquita”, o “juntitos”, pero creía que eran otra manera de decir ciertas palabras. Todo lo demás era capaz de intuirlo gracias al vocabulario que tenía.

 

 _Si nos dejan_ era en especial una frase que se repetía toda la canción, y no le pudo parecer más perfecta a Craig.

 

—Es perfecta. Usaré esta. Ahora, ustedes tienen que ayudarme. Token, tú sabes tocar el violín, ¿no? — Craig miró a su amigo con estrellas en los ojos.

 

—Sí, no tan bien como querría, pero sí. — Token se rascó la nuca, un poco nervioso, habría querido negarse a ser el mariachi de su amigo, pero lo veía tan entusiasmado y lleno de felicidad (cosa que casi no pasaba) que no se pudo hacer para atrás.

 

—Clyde, tu padre tiene una trompeta en casa, ¿verdad? — Craig se giró para ver a su mejor amigo.

 

—Sí, aunque te advierto que llevo semanas sin practicar. No sé si pueda tocar algo como eso. —le dijo Clyde, nervioso. Él también quería mantenerse fuera de esto, pero sabía que, si Craig miraba a alguien con _esos_ ojos, entonces tendrías que ser el mayor hijo de puta en la faz de la tierra para decirle que no.

 

—Tenemos una semana entera para practicar, yo también necesito encontrar la guitarra que me regalaron mis padres. — Craig hizo puños con sus manos, sonriendo. —Jimmy, tú tienes una voz bastante decente, ¿podrías ayudarme a cantar? — el pelinegro miró a su amigo.

 

—S… sseg… seguro, Crcr… Craig. —tartamudeó Jimmy, sonriéndole. Al parecer él era el único que no tenía intenciones de dejar a Craig solo en todo el asunto. — Cuando canto mi vv… voz no suele trabars… ss… trabarse tanto. Pero tenemos que praccc… practicar mucho si necesitamos estar en sin… sincronía. — le comentó Jimmy.

 

—No se preocupen, le voy a decir a Tweek que esta semana no podré verlo porque estoy castigado. Así podremos practicar sin que sospeche algo. —les aseguró Craig.

 

—Oh, diablos. Tendremos que ir a tu casa a practicar, ¿no? No quiero encontrar condones o fotos de Tweek desnudo, Craig. Mejor vayamos a la mía. —dijo Token, dándole unas cuantas palmadas a su amigo en el hombro, mientras este se enojaba y le levantaba el dedo medio.

 

|     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °

 

Tweek estaba bastante triste.

 

_Amor, no podré verte esta semana. Mis padres me han castigado. Apesta, lo sé. Pero te prometo que el día de nuestro aniversario haré lo que sea por salir contigo. Recuerda tomar tu café. Quizá logre escaparme un rato para ir a verte a Tweak Bros, pero no te aseguro nada._

_Te quiero!_

Ese era el último mensaje que le había dejado Craig. Tweek no tenía ganas de responderle, pues en efecto, apestaba. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Craig que _no_ verlo era bastante aburrido. No tenía idea de qué podía hacer una tarde sin él, menos una semana. Normalmente Craig era el que le proponía lugares para salir.

 

 _Bien… Ahora, ¿qué hago con tanto tiempo libre?_ Pensó Tweek. Podía ayudarles a sus padres en la cafetería, pero no se sentía con ganas de que su padre lo mandara al almacén a acomodar cajas.

 

Recordó que Stan y Kyle lo habían invitado a jugar videojuegos y luego a cenar algo en Denny's o algún restaurante de comida barata. Quizá no era tan mala idea ir con ellos, no los conocía tanto, pero quizá saliendo un poco más podría llevarse mejor con los chicos. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Broflovski.

 

—¿Hola? — contestó el pelirrojo. A Tweek le daban ansiedad las llamadas por teléfono, pero sabía que tendría que superar todo eso si quería ganar otros amigos con el paso del tiempo.

—¿K… Kyle? ¡Gah! — Tweek odiaba, _odiaba_ sus espontáenos “¡Gah!”. Hacían la interacción con todos demasiado difícil; los tenía normalmente cuando se ponía nervioso, pero a veces le llegaban hasta sin razón.

—¿Tweek? Hola, amigo. —Kyle se escuchaba sorprendido, y con razón, era sumamente raro que Tweek le llamase. —¿Te decidiste a ir con nosotros por comida barata y videojuegos? —A pesar de que no era normal para Kyle hablar con Tweek, el rubio le agradaba, e intentaba siempre invitarlo a salir. El pelirrojo sonrió, creyendo que su gesto se vería a través de la bocina; en todo caso, quizá la emoción en su voz lo delataba.

—¡Gah! ¿Cómo lo supiste? — _No puede haber día en el que no me gane la estúpida ansiedad, ¿verdad?_ pensó Tweek

—Nunca me llamas, amigo. Y supuse que era lo más obvio. — Kyle seguía sonriendo.

—O..Oh. ¿Entonces no te molesta que me vaya con Stan y contigo? —

—Claro que no, de hecho, Stan apesta en Mario Kart. Así que será bueno tener a alguien que realmente sepa jugar. — rio Kyle.

—De… de acuerdo. Entonces, ¿dónde los veo? —

—Oh, puedes venir a mi casa. Creo que ordenaremos pizza, Denny’s está lleno hoy. —le informó Kyle.

—Bien. — Tweek terminó por despedirse de Kyle y colgó.

El rubio fue a su armario y observó con detenimiento la camisa que quería ponerse. Siempre era verde, quisiera o no. Era el único color que creía que se le veía bien, y eso era decir mucho, pues normalmente verse “bien” para Tweek, era salir de casa sin parecer un psicópata con problemas de adicción a la cafeína.

Observó con un poco de nostalgia la chamarra de Craig que estaba hasta el final del clóset, impecable y sin usar desde hacía ya varios años.

Era el traje de Wonder Tweek. El rubio miró con una sonrisa la prenda que, claro estaba, le había dejado de quedar, pero aún así guardaba con cariño. Todos esos juegos que habían disfrutado de niños y las peleas que surgieron por ellos, al punto de que uno de los miembros del grupo había tenido que traerlos de vuelta juntos.

Tweek empezó a hacer memoria de todas las cosas que le habían pasado tras haber conocido a Craig.

Empezando por esa extraña pelea que habían tenido, pasando por el episodio con las japonesas y cómo se había sentido alguien capaz de hacer grandes cosas con Craig a su lado, el momento en el que había empezado a darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el pelinegro, la duda, la inseguridad, la cena navideña donde Craig le había dicho que lo quería, cómo el rubio corrió hacia la nieve y se quedó sin aliento y con lágrimas llenándole los ojos cuando Craig logró alcanzarle, el palpitar de su pecho, del de los dos, el primer beso, la primer cita que fue real, la primera vez que Craig se quedó a dormir con Tweek y cómo éste último no pudo resistirse a darle un culposo beso en la mejilla mientras el otro aún dormía, las veces que Tweek tuvo ataques de ansiedad y Craig fue el único que supo manejarlo, los besos que, así como la edad de los chicos, iban subiendo cada vez más y más escalones, las veces que iban y se quedaban tirados en el pasto viendo las estrellas desde el patio de alguno de los dos, y todos los aniversarios. Esos días en los que Craig básicamente le vendía su alma a Satanás para poder darle algo memorable a Tweek. Todas estas cosas que Craig Tucker hacía por Tweek Tweak eran lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al rubio. Craig Tucker era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al rubio. Craig Tucker era su novio, y Tweek era el chico más feliz del mundo.

El rubio tomó rápido una camisa, percatándose de que no había pasado ni media hora desde que Craig le había enviado ese mensaje donde le decía que no podría verlo y ya pensaba en él.

Rápidamente se vistió y les dejó una nota a sus padres que decía dónde iba a quedarse el resto de la tarde. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la que pertenecía al chico Broflovski, en el camino se encontró a Nichole, la novia de Token.

—¡Tweek! — le saludó la chica con su amabilidad recurrente. Nichole era lo más parecido que Tweek tenía a una mejor amiga, ella y él platicaban mucho, sobre todo desde que ella había entrado a trabajar en el verano a Tweak  Bros. en busca de dinero para comprarse un teléfono nuevo sin ayuda de sus padres. Mientras ella y Tweek empezaron a interactuar en la cafetería, ambos se dieron que cuenta que disfrutaban la compañía del otro y se hicieron cercanos. — ¿Vas a alguna parte? —la chica se mostró interesada en la prisa que llevaba el rubio.

—Iba a casa de Kyle. Me han invitado a jugar videojuegos y comer pizza. — Tweek contestó rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. Nichole era de las pocas personas que sabía lo ansioso que Tweek se ponía cuando interactuaba socialmente mucho tiempo sin Craig a su lado. —Craig está castigado toda esta semana y no podré verlo, así que pensé que sería bueno ir con Kyle y... bueno…—su tono de voz iba bajando de forma gradual.

—¿Seguro estarás bien? — la chica se mostró preocupada. —Podemos ir a mi casa si quieres, justo vengo de comprar algunas cosas para hornear cupcakes. —Nichole levantó la bolsa de plástico que venía cargando y se le mostró a Tweek. —Si te sientes muy ansioso como para ir con ellos, sabes que puedes venir conmigo. —sonrió. Ella sabía que para Tweek no era fácil todo esto de _socializar_ y le hacía la carga menos difícil.

—Gracias, pero… Creo que pasaré, tengo que enfrentar mi ansiedad solo. Después de todo Criag y tú no pueden estar aquí siempre. Mañana tengo todo el día libre. Podemos darnos tiempo para hornear y cosas así. —Tweek le dedicó la sonrisa más segura que poseía. No quería que Nichole se preocupara por él, debía dejar de lado la cobardía: sus amigos no siempre estarían ahí tomándolo de la mano.

—Entiendo, pero si te arrepientes, mándame un mensaje. —la chica y él se despdieron.

 _Sobreviviré._ Pensó él. _Es sólo una semana, y el día de nuestro aniversario podré estar con él todo el tiempo que quiera. Estaré bien._

|     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °

Pero no estaba bien.

Para el viernes, Tweek estaba absolutamente agotado de haber tenido que interactuar socialmente con Kyle y su vasto grupo de amigos. Nichole también lo había invitado a su casa y habían pasado la tarde horneando cupcakes y galletas. Eso no había sido tan malo. No todo era tan malo. Había encontrado que Kyle y Stan eran personas que le daban un aire de confianza. Había podido profundizar de muchas cosas que sentía con Nicole. Pero todo el tiempo existía un sentimiento de vacío.

No era que no le gustara salir con sus otros amigos, sólo que normalmente hacía ese tipo de cosas con Craig a su lado y se sentía más seguro. No quería seguir sintiendo que le faltaba algo. Y sabía que era estúpido sentirse así, sabía que quizá debía ir a un psicólogo por ayuda, pero no quería. No quería ver a psicólogos. Quería ver a Craig. No quería ver a nadie más que a Craig.

 _Amor, seguro que no puedes darte una escapada a Tweak Bros. más tarde?_ Tweek le envió un mensaje de texto a Craig.

SEIS HORAS.

SE TARDÓ SEIS HORAS EN CONTESTAR.

 _Lo siento, cariño. Estoy ocupado hoy. Mañana es nuestro aniversario, te veo temprano en la escuela para platicar un rato :)_ le contestó Craig.

¿QÚE CLASE DE RESPUESTA ESTÚPIDA Y EVASIVA ERA ESA?

¿QUÉ PODRÍA TENER TAN OCUPADO AL IDIOTA DE CRAIG?

_Espera. Espera un jodido segundo._

—¿Será que…? —Tweek empezó a poner escenarios en su cabeza donde Craig se estaría viendo con algún chico llamado Michael a espaldas del rubio y… y entonces empezó a faltarle el aire. El mundo alrededor suyo de movía en círculos, respirar era difícil. ¿Craig engañando a Tweek? — ¡GAAH! ¡No! Tengo que confiar en Craig ¡Gah! Estoy seguro de que sólo tiene que cuidar a Tricia y quizá hacer mucha tarea.

—Tweek, cariño, ¿pasa algo? — la señora Tweak entró en la habitación de su hijo. —Te escuché gritar. —

—¡GAH! Estoy bien, mamá. Es que… mi celular. —Tweek miró a su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa desde donde estaba sentado.

—¿Tu celular…? —la señora Tweak esperó a que su hijo terminara la frase.

—Me… ¡Me dio un susto de muerte! ¡Me mandaron uno de esos audios que tienen gemidos de mujeres! ¡Gah! — soltó el rubio de repente, arrepintiéndose al instante de decirle algo tan idiota como eso a su propia madre.

—Oh. ¡Oh! —su madre rio. —Entiendo, cariño. —la mujer comenzó a salir del cuarto, cuando se dio media vuelta. —Oye, me he dado cuenta que casi no ves a Craig. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —la madre de Tweek juntó un poco las cejas en muestra de preocupación por su hijo.

—¡Gah! No, no pasó nada. Él ha estado ocupado y… no tiene tiempo de verme. Es todo. —le mintió Tweek. Dándole la espalda a su madre, como último recurso para dejar de sentirse tan ansioso.

—Entiendo. Bueno, te dejo. —la señora Tweak salió completamente del cuarto de su hijo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras su madre se iba, Tweek se hacía la misma pregunta que su madre.

_¿Está pasando algo entre nosotros?_

|     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °

 

—Yo diría que esto ya quedó. —dijo Clyde, dejando la trompeta de su padre en uno de los sillones del sótano de Token, después de asegurarse de que no rompería el instrumento, se sentó él en el mismo sillón.

—No nos escuchamos mal. Y tu pronunciación ha mejorado, Craig. — Token le dio un suave golpe a Craig en el hombro y fue a un pequeño refrigerador que tenía en su sótano para sacar unos cuantos refrescos de lata.

—Aun así, deberíamos tener un par de ensayos más, ¿no creen? —Craig se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso. El aniversario era mañana y necesitaba que todo fuese perfecto para él y Tweek.

—Amigo, c..cr..creo que esto está b..b..bien por ahora. — habló Jimmy. —Hemos practicado t…t… to... toda la semana. Merecemos un desc.. c.. descanso. —el chico se sentó al lado de Clyde y sacó su teléfono.

—Además, es viernes. Le prometí a Bebe que iría a tomarme una malteada con ella. Está muy enfadada porque no ha podido verme. Cree que me estoy viendo con alguna chica. —Clyde seguía escribiendo algo en su celular.

—Hablando de chicas. Craig, Nichole me dijo que ha estado juntándose con Tweek esta semana y que está preocupada. Al parecer el pobre no encuentra qué hacer sin ti. —Token bebía de su lata de refresco, mientras intercalaba miradas entre su celular y Craig.

Al escuchar esto, el pelinegro se sintió mal.

Se sintió mal de inmediato, y se puso a pensar.

Tweek tendía a ser ansioso y la interacción social no se le daba tan bien. Craig le aplaudía el esfuerzo cuando por fin se animaban a salir con un grupo amplio de personas y Tweek hablaba solo (sin Craig a su lado) con al menos la mitad de ellas. Sabía que, en algún punto, tomarían caminos separados el uno del otro, y que su novio debía enfrentar sus problemas de ansiedad.

Aún así, esto no evitaba que Craig le ofreciera ayuda _siempre._ Siempre le preguntaba si se sentía seguro como para ir solo al cine con Kyle y los demás. Siempre se aseguraba de que Tweek fuese honesto y le dijera “No puedo”, pues prefería ir con él a dejarlo a su suerte y que el pobre terminara sintiéndose como si no hubiera hecho nada bien.

Craig era quizá la única persona que se había molestado en entender la ansiedad de Tweek y de tenerle infinita paciencia. Ni siquiera los padres del rubio se preocupaban tanto, pues culpaban de todo a las “enfermedades”.

Veía a Tweek todos los días porque quería saber que se encontraba bien y que, aún con Craig dándole palmadas en la espalda, Tweek era capaz de hacer las cosas solo.

Pero en toda la maldita semana no se había molestado en preguntarle cómo estaba, o si necesitaba algo.

Irónicamente, estaba tan concentrado en tener el regalo perfecto para Tweek, que dejó de importarle el mismo Tweek.

¿Y si Tweek estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad? ¿Cómo iba a sobrellevarlo solo? ¿Y si Tweek se sentía solo y angustiado? ¿Y si toda la semana había estado llorando?

¿Y SI TWEEK PENSABA QUE CRAIG SE ESTABA VIENDO A ESPALDAS DE ÉL CON ALGÚN CHICO LLAMADO MICHAEL Y.. Y..?

—CAMBIO DE PLANES. —Craig volteó a ver a sus amigos.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Craig con un poco de espanto, pues pocas veces hablaba con tanta firmeza.

—USTEDES, YO. HOY. ONCE Y MEDIA DE LA NOCHE EN EL PATIO TRASERO DE TWEEK. —Craig tomó su guitarra y se dirigió a las escaleras que daban a la salida del sótano. —Tienen toda la tarde para ver a sus novias y cosas así, pero en la noche… FALTEN Y HAGO QUE CARTMAN CONVIERTA A SUS PADRES EN CHILI. — y con ese último comentario, Craig subió el último escalón del sótano de Craig, para finalmente irse.

Los tres chicos restantes se miraron, con sus bocas abiertas, sabían que cuando Craig hacía amenazas como esa (sobre todo, cualquier amenaza que involucrara a Eric Cartman) y con una mirada tan imponente, tenías que ser el hijo de puta con los huevos más grandes del mundo para desobedecer.

|     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °     |     °

 

Once cincuenta y nueve de la noche. Viernes. Tweek Tweak estaba acostado en su cama, sin pijama, viendo al techo. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y el cabello alborotado. Como siempre, unas notorias ojeras se hacían dueñas de la mitad de su rostro. Había llorado un poco. Lo admitía.

 

Ni un mensaje de Craig apareció en el teléfono de Tweek después del último. Tampoco se molestó en contestarle a Craig, se sentía mal. Al pensamiento de aquella tarde se le habían sumado algunos más, y a pesar de que Tweek intentó borrarlos de su mente, la idea de que Craig se estaba cansando de él era cada vez más probable.

 

 _Eso es único que me faltaba. Probablemente mañana no quiera ni verme._ Pensó Tweek. Mañana cumplían cinco años de estar juntos oficialmente. _Cinco años… Me pregunto si tiene caso seguir celebrando estos aniversarios._

_Ding._

—¿Un mensaje? —Tweek se sentó en su cama y tomó el celular de su mesita de noche. —Son las doce. — Ah, las doce. Eso quería decir que…

 

_Feliz aniversario, amor. Te quiero. Estos cinco años junto a ti han sido maravillosos, Tweek Tweak._

_Siempre tuyo, Craig Tucker._

_¿QUÉ? ESTO ESTÁ EN ESPAÑOL. ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE SEPA QUÉ DICE?_ Pensó Tweek, frunciendo el ceño.

Un mensaje estaba mostrándose en la pantalla del celular, pero no estaba en inglés. Su conocimiento en el español no era poco, pero tampoco lo practicaba así que le costó un rato traducir lo que decía.

 

 _Oh, ese cursi de mierda. Dios, uno creería que YO soy el que diría cosas como ésta._ Tweek se rio. De alguna manera ese dato lo hacía reír.

 

Se escuchó una trompeta. Seguida de un violín. Ambos acompañados de una guitarra. Todo el ruido venía del patio trasero de Tweek. El rubio se asomó por la ventana y su sorpresa fue tan grata que gritó.

 

Craig estaba vestido de mariachi. CRAIG TUCKER ESTABA VESTIDO DE MARIACHI. LLAMEN A LA AMBULANCIA, LA ONU, EL PRESIDENTE, EL 911 PARA QUE AYUDASEN A TWEEK A RECUPERARSE DEL INFARTO QUE LE IBA A DAR.

 

Clyde, Token y Jimmy estaban detrás del pelinegro, los primeros dos tocando instrumentos y Jimmy sólo miraba hacia la ventana de Tweek. Craig (vestido de mariachi) tocaba la guitarra, mientras veía a la ventana de Tweek (y, por ende, al dueño de la ventana) con unos ojos que sólo podrían ser descritos como: “un par de ojos que tienen en ellos toda la ternura del mundo, dirigida a una sola persona en una sola mirada.”

 

Y cuando todo no podía ser más perfecto, el imbécil de Craig Tucker abrió la boca, y comenzó a cantar. Su voz no era mala, tampoco era buena. Pero era la voz de Craig y, para Tweek, era la voz perfecta.

 

_Si nos dejan_

_Nos vamos a querer toda la vida_

Español. ¿Por qué español? Craig no era el mejor en español.

 

_Si nos dejan_

_Nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo_

Eso Tweek sí lo había entendido, y estaba al borde del desmayo cuando vio la sonrisa que empezó a desplegarse en los labios de Craig.

 

_Yo pienso que tú y yo_

_Podemos ser felices todavía_

_Si nos dejan_

_Buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo_

_Si nos dejan_

_Hacemos con las nubes terciopelo_

Tweek no podía dejar de sonreír, incluso un par de lágrimas se le estaban asomando por los ojos. Lo que veía era lo más bonito que nadie había hecho por él. Sólo a Craig se le hubiese ocurrido semejante cursilada como una serenata. _Así que esto era lo que lo tenía tan ocupado._ Pensó Tweek. Y no pudo evitar reír un poco. Su estúpido novio podría ser grosero, indiferente y hasta insensible, pero cuando Craig Tucker se lo proponía, podía ser la persona más linda y cariñosa del mundo. Era “un terrón de azúcar envuelto en sal” en palabras de Tweek.

 

La música continuaba y, esta vez la letra de la canción se repetía. En este punto Tweek ya no podía esperar por correr a los brazos de Craig. No quería esperar.

 

_Si nos dejan_

_Te llevo de la mano, corazón_

_Y allí nos vamos_

_Si nos dejan_

_De todo lo demás nos olvidamos_

Sí, carajo.

 

_Si nos dejan_

_Si nos dejan._

La música terminó y cuando Craig volvió a mirar la ventana, Tweek ya no estaba ahí.

 

—¿Tweek? —Craig gritó a la ventana. No obtuvo respuesta.

 

—¡CRAIG! —

 

Cuando el pelinegro volteó, Tweek Tweak estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Craig Tucker. Y él no pudo hacer nada más que soltar su guitarra y correr hacia él también. Se unieron en un abrazo que casi tira a Craig al suelo. No querían soltarse.

 

—Craig. _Te quiero._ —dijo Tweek en español, aún abrazando a su novio e intentando que no se le notara la voz tan quebrada.

 

— _Te quiero_. — Craig le respondió en el mismo idioma. Cerró los ojos, aliviado de que a su (adorable) novio le hubiese gustado tanto el regalo.

Token, Jimmy y Clyde se miraron los unos a los otros y sonrieron. Sabían que ahora Craig y Tweek querrían estar solos, así que se alejaron lentamente de ellos. El plan de Craig había funcionado, ahora, el chico debía enfrentar a su novio sin ninguna música de fondo.

 

Tweek dejó de abrazar a Craig por un momento y miró hacia el suelo.

 

—¿Amor? — Craig tomó de la barbilla a Tweek y lo miró, consternado.

 

—En serio. No tienes idea. No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero. Ni siquiera te preparé algo yo a ti. —unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Tweek, como era de esperarse cuando el chico empezaba a echarse la culpa.

 

—Cariño, no tienes que darme nada. —Craig rio por lo bajo. Tomó el rostro de Tweek entre sus manos y juntó sus labios con los de él de forma suave y cálida. —Tengo todos los regalos de aniversario que necesito justo aquí. —sonrió.

 

—Y si mejor… _Te llevo de la mano, corazón, ¿y ahí nos vamos?_ — preguntó Tweek en forma de broma.

Craig se rio y plantó otro beso en los labios de su novio.

 

— _Si nos dejan._ — y entonces Craig juntó su frente con la de Tweek. Sin importarles el frío, o que fueran las doce con tres minutos de la mañana.

Y es que, los dejaban. Claro que los dejaban.

 

Pues en todo South Park, lo mejor lo que le podía haber pasado a Craig Tucker, era ser novio de Tweek Tweak.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot está inspirado en fan-art hecho por https://puga6203.tumblr.com/ Vayan a ver su adorable trabajo ;w;  
> Siendo ésta mi primer contribución al fandom, debo decir que también me encuentro trabajando en otro proyecto (esta vez en inglés) Creek, es sobre el Wedding Planner AU. Si saben inglés, pueden checar de qué trata el AU en https://twitter.com/wondertweeker  
> Sin más que decir, kudos y comentarios (así como críticas) son bien recibidas!  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
